1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine management system and a processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a medicine management system and a processing method thereof, in which using a robot unit, the replenishment of medicines is conveniently implemented by moving an empty cassette of an automatic medicine packing apparatus and then mounting the automatic medicine packing apparatus with a new cassette which is kept in a medicine storage unit and in which the corresponding medicines are accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic medicine packing apparatus is an apparatus which is equipped in a hospital or pharmacy to automatically pack medicines as a dose dispensed by a pharmacist according to each prescription.
Such an automatic medicine packing apparatus automatically discharges the medicines prescribed according to respective diseases of patients, and then packs the discharged medicines dose by dose. The automatic medicine packing apparatus is designed so that a plurality of medicine cassettes, which have various medicines, respectively, are arranged in and mounted to a plurality of cassette supports (hereinafter, referred to as “cartridges”), the medicine cassettes mounted to the cartridges are intermittently controlled, respectively, the medicines prescribed dose by dose are discharged downwards through respective passages formed in the cartridges, the medicines discharged from the cartridges are collected to a hopper, and the medicines collected to the hopper are discharged to the bottom side of the hopper and thus tightly packed by packing means and packing paper.
However, in this automatic medicine packing apparatus described above, if all the medicines which are accommodated in one of the plurality of cassettes are used up, a pharmacist or manager should directly find the same medicines as those put in the cassette and fill the corresponding cassette with the corresponding medicines, which is inconvenient.
Furthermore, there is also a disadvantage in that a pharmacist or manager should check one by one the stock of the medicines to be filled in the cassette of the automatic medicine packing apparatus.